The Lost Memories of Pornactura
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: A mocking parody base on the storylines of The Innocent Oturan, both original and uncut version. Pornoctura, a Seraenian armor engineer, and half Saiyan, has malfunction her SIM card of her fighting abilities to fight. Someone out there is looking for Pornoctura, be aware of the action!
1. The Last Pervert That Pornoctura Seen

**I think this might be a good fanfic for 'every now and day' readers (by that, everyone's welcome) since I was thinking about it at the end of Valentine Day.**

 **In other words, '...yeah, this is some stupid, ridiculous parody stories that was called for, unlike all of her song parodies,' even I did not plan for this, it's all my dream's fault… *mutters***

 **2/16/16/**

 **Now for the...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. I still own the original storylines of the Innocent Oturan, both original and uncut! Characters are partly OCizes 25%! For my OC characters, OCizes 50%! -AymNaruGeta**

Summary: A mocking parody base on the storylines of The Innocent Oturan, both original and uncut version. Pornoctura, a Seraenian armor engineer, and half Saiyan, has malfunction her SIM card of her fighting abilities to fight. Someone out there is looking for Pornoctura, be aware of the action!

Rated: T

Genres: Humor/Adventure

Characters Replacement (fan-fanfic edition):

Pornoctura/Oturan

Dr. Tyrant/Dr. Timber

Geta-Blaze/Vegeta

Swallow/Razor-Shot/Goku/Kakarot

Directions/Gohan

The Lost Memories of Pornoctura

 **Chapter 1: The Last Pervert That Pornoctura Seen**

 **Mystery Place**

It was an auctioned noon at the mystery laboratory. A mystery girl named Pornoctura, at age 15, was inside the regeneration tank that restores her body in health while she was asleep. She has the same characteristics as Oturan. She wore only her extremely thin black panties that chews her bottoms crack as her panties strap was up to her hips. That is actually feel more like a G-string panties.

Inside her mind, she was dreaming about her flashbacks.

 ***Pornoctura's Dream***

A half temporary cyborg and a half Saiyan prince at a younger age, yet an adult, saves the infant Pornoctura, but suddenly lost her again at the galaxy.

 ***Dream ends***

Pornoctura woke up from her dreams. "...! _(Oh, my prince!)_ " thoughts Pornoctura. She feels a burn on her head, and groaned in pain.

She burst out the regeneration tank with her force in one blow to escape out of the laboratory, and remove the oxygen mask on her face.

She noticed that she was only in her thin panties, and still feel the pain on her head and groaned in pain.

She stare in the left direction and found her golden metallic outfit with a golden-colored scouter unlike the ones from planet Tuffles, metal boots that makes her taller, and metal fingerless gloves that goes all the way to the forearm (the left fingerless gloves which is Pornoctura's right is shorter than her left).

Her metallic outfit is a strapless cleavage top that is backless and connect to her lower part of her outfit. Her top is bare between her chest down to her stomach that shows her six packs.

The lower part of her outfit is her metal pants, but shows her feminine bare crotches and groin like a metal bikini that was the same shape and length as her thong, same to the back that show a narrow strip.

Pornoctura puts in her metallic outfit with her fingerless gloves, metal boots, and scouter that is far more advanced than the original from Planet Tuffle including three antennas, small to large from front to back, and quickly escape the laboratory.

"Dr. Tyrant! The girl is escaping out of the regeneration tank!" one of Dr. Tyrant aides shouted. Pornoctura hovers to break the ceiling with her force blow. "Why do I feel the burn on my head?" groaned Pornoctura, in pain. "This would happen the worse…" She hovers to the West City, but Dr. Tyrant appeared with his jetpack with arm plasma gun. Dr. Tyrant has partly some characteristic of Dr. Timber.

"You're not going anywhere, Pornoctura," Dr. Tyrant said, in an anger voice. He shoots out plasma beam as Pornoctura evaded his plasma attack while doing the backflip. The plasma beam was bended toward the back of Pornoctura's lower back. Pornoctura was groaning in pain as her action SIM card starts malfunctioning, and falls into the ground. Instead of flying away, she starts running to lower her energy level.

 **The next day at the West City...**

Pornoctura was sleeping sideways away from the front side of the bench. Her legs was bended. A man appeared strolling and stares at Pornoctura sleeping. He starts touching her bottoms.

Pornoctura suddenly woke up and starts screaming. "You pervert!" screamed Pornoctura, attacking the man with her force. The man fly straight toward the tree and stabbed to death by force. Her eyes widened in surprised. "What the…? What just happened?" she exclaimed.

One of the other men picked up the payphone to called the police. "Police! I saw a kid in the golden cyborg suit killed a man on south Rowdie Street!" panicked a man.

 **Restaurant Nearby**

Swallow, an armor engineer and a natural Saiyan with his son Directions, ⅓ human, ⅓ armor engineer, and ⅓ Saiyan, was eating like a gluttony. He has the same characteristics of Goku. Swallow was on his cyborg outfit. His cyborg out looks similar to Goku's turtle combat suit, but more detailed and metallic, yet easy to move. Directions was wearing his human clothes. He has the same characteristics as Gohan.

"I haven't had these in a while!" Goku devoured. "Breaking news, we interrupt this program! Here's Harley Jenses at the West City!" The anchorman on the TV, spoked. "Today in the West City, a young kid age 15, wores metallic clothes, had murder a man at Rowdie Street!" spoked Harley Janses, speaker.

Directions stares at the TV behind Swallow. "What the…? What's happening?" Direction exclaimed.

"She will be sent to prison in 10 years," said Harley Janses. A man appeared next to the policeman. "Hold it, sir, I know that kid!" a man shouted. Directions stares closely at the TV, and suddenly saw a man with the long spiky hair.

"Dad, I think I saw Geta-Blaze on TV!" exclaimed Directions. Swallow spit out orange juice toward the ground. "Geta-Blaze?! He's on TV?" Swallow exclaimed. He stare directly at Geta-Blaze on TV with Pornoctura handcuffed and the policeman. "We better hurry!"

Both Swallow and Directions went out of the restaurant as they puts on the same advance scouter as Pornoctura.

 **5 minutes ago at the lookout from the West City...**

A half Saiyan Prince and half cyborg engineer named Geta-Blaze, was standing on the lookout. He has some characteristics of Vegeta. He seem to dress casually nice. Suddenly, he heard the sound of the handcuffs, and felt someone's energy that was stronger than Krillin, but weaker than Gohan!

"What in the blaze? That cannot be Pornoctura in the name of Kami!" shouted Geta-Blaze. He hovers back to the city and went to Rowdie Street as he puts on the same advance scouter as Swallow, Directions, and Pornoctura.

 **Rowdie Street**

The policeman arrested Pornoctura as he handcuffed her hands. "Hold it, sir! I know that kid!" "You know that kid I arrested?" the policeman asked.

"I believe she's Pornoctura! I'll be the one who bailed her concern!" repiled Geta-Blaze, in a serious voice. "You will owe me 150,000 zenis to free her," the policeman said. Geta-Blaze gives the policeman 150,000 zenis as the other policeman removed the handcuff on Pornoctura's hands.

Some of the pedestrians chattered inaudibly. The policeman stares at Pornoctura. "This would have been your first warning since your friend bail you out of your reputations," he said. "I would beat someone who can eradicate our world!" The policemen went inside the police car and drove away.

Everyone turns surprised. Geta-Blaze stares directly at Pornoctura.

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **Hello, readers, I'm AymNaruGeta. Again, I'm the same user who typed The Innocent Oturan, both original and uncut.**

 **The details of the first chapter of this Fan-fanfic is a lot better than the uncut of the Innocent Oturan, just to be honest, except the changes of the OCizes of the DBZ characters and my OC character.**

 **You know the drill about reviews and PM, so asked me any questions about this OCize story at anytime!**


	2. Recognized…?

**CH. 2: Recognized…?**

Swallow and Directions appeared hovering toward Torn-Blaze and Pornoctura, as she starts hugging Torn-Blaze. "Prince, I knew you saved me!" Pornoctura said, in a cheerful voice. Geta-Blaze let go of Pornoctura. "Don't waste your energy, Pornoctura," said Geta-Blaze. "...I wouldn't not myself prince if I were you, but call me Geta-Blaze."

"Geta-Blaze, what's going on? Who is that kid you remembered?" Swallow asked. "Yeah, who's she?" asked Directions. "Pornoctura is what I've called her since the day I saved her 14 years ago," Geta-Blaze said.

Goku paused as he blinked his eyes. "Well, Geta-Blaze, you show you tender side right in front of us!" laughed Swallow, mimicking Geta-Blaze's gruffly voice.

"Shut the hell up! I saved her long time ago since her family died at planet Seraen! Her race of Seraenians lives in their home planet for peace! That's why I knew Pornoctura because she is half Seraenian and half Saiyan, yet an armor engineer! That's all I know about the race of Seraenians! I have no idea whatever happened to her parents!"

Swallow stares at Pornoctura's depression face. " _(It's really impossible to imagine her feeling so emotional since she's partly a Saiyan!)"_ thoughts Swallow.

"Who knew she is so worried about you, Geta-Blaze?" Directions said. " _(She is just like Tarblaze, when he sees his brother again…)"_

"What are you 'Saiyan', Geta-Blaze?" laughed Swallow. "Razor-Shot (referring to Swallow), how dare you disrespect your race!" Geta-Blaze shouted, in stubbornness. Geta-Blaze inhaled and exhaled to calm down as he grabs Pornoctura. "I know you can fight like us, so can you remember?"

Pornoctura looked down on the ground as she feels her chest under her strapless cleavage armor top. "I seem to lost one of my SIM cards," said Pornoctura. "And I'm afraid it's the fighting memories." "What can you remember besides fighting?" Geta-Blaze asked.

"You are the only one I can remember now," said Pornoctura, at Geta-Blaze. "That's funny, when I was an infant, I burn my head so bad as she is!" Swallow laughed. Direction shushed at his own father who was laughing.

Pornoctura starts huffing.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _Pornoctura suddenly woke up and starts screaming. "You pervert!" screamed Pornoctura, attacking the man with her force._ _The man fly straight toward the tree and stabbed to death by force._ _Her eyes widened in surprised. "What the…? What just happened?" she exclaimed._

 _One of the other men picked up the payphone to called the police._ " _(If you can find me now, Geta-Blaze, I won't had to go back to prison again…)" she thoughts._

 ***Flashback ends***

Pornoctura stares at her arms. " _(Wait, I didn't lose the fighting memories, one of the SIM cards I had inside my armor makes it malfunction...)"_ Pornoctura huffed. " _(...and it's impossible for me to control the problem!)"_ She stares at Geta-Blaze.

Pornoctura spoked toward Geta-Blaze, "Pr-Geta-Blaze! Did you know who I am?" She thoughts, " _(I refuse to make this worse, but it's making me insane!)" She_ spokes again, "My mind is killing me, but it hurts!" She kneels down as she covered her head feeling depressed without tears. "It hurts…it hurts so damn bad…"

Swallow was the only one who was surprised. "Whoever you are, you are a natural born demi-Saiyan, yet you already born as a Seraenian!" shouted Geta-Blaze. "You can even fight physical on your own!" "I rather stick with malfunctioning armor than the power of the Saiyan!" Pornoctura shouted. "Saiyans are a cruel, invulnerable race!"

"You can protect yourself, Pornoctura," said Geta-Blaze. "...if I cannot help you, you would be on your own. You better be careful with the SIM card inside your armor." "Geta-Blaze, I hate to interrupt your conversation with Pornoctura, but you're acting dramatic in front of everyone," Directions said, in confusion.

Geta-Blaze stare awkwardly at everyone, poising his right hand like a force. "Get the crap out of here! Nothing to see here!" shouted Geta-Blaze. Some of the pedestrians screams and ran away.

Swallow whispered to Pornoctura, "I would keep my own pain to myself if I were you, Pornoctura." "Okay, I will," Pornoctura spoked in a soft voice. Swallow stares at Directions and Geta-Blaze. "She's in serious malfunction! We need to get her to Bulma!"

"Is there malfunction from Pornoctura?" asked Directions. "Bulma was at the Kame House with the others!"

"All right, then, let's go!" Swallow said. He stares at Pornoctura, "And Pornoctura, could you fly?" "I think so, let me see what I can do," said Pornoctura.

She starts hovering in supernatural way along with Swallow, Directions, and Geta-Blaze.

"You know, this plot is way different than the Innocent Oturan, both original and uncut itself," Swallow said. "...but Pornoctura's original character (Oturan) can't actually fly."

"You're even more stupid than your original self (Goku or Kakarot), Razor-Shot," barked Geta-Blaze. "But you're still just the same like your original-" Directions interrupted.

"Wait, why the hell are we talking about our original characters (included Gohan as Directions and Vegeta as Geta-Blaze), huh?" shouted Geta-Blaze, in stubbornness. "Stick with the plot, damn it!"

Swallow starts tittering as he, Pornoctura, Directions, and Geta-Blaze continued hovering into the air.

 **I don't know what to say, this is far different than I expected. I probably make many mistakes, so refresh this story! Please review!**


	3. Porns Upgrade

**For those who waited the next chapter, sorry for the wait. Here's chapter 3! I got no saying in the after note of this chapter, so enjoy! -AymNaruGeta**

 **Chapter 3: Porns Upgrade**

 **Kame House**

Master Roshi, Yamcha, and Krillin was watching TV. "Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" laughed Master Roshi.

 **Outside Kame House**

Swallow (Referring to Goku as a cyborg), Directions (Referring to Gohan as a cyborg), Pornoctura (Referring to Oturan as a cyborg), and Geta-Blaze (Referring to Vegeta as a cyborg) landed on a tiny island with a house. "We now reach our destination," Directions said. Swallow knocked the door. "Master Roshi, we brought a super hot friend!" said Swallow. Swallow stares at Pornactura. "Stand behind me, Pornoctura."

Master Roshi appears to open the front door. "Hey, Go...uh, lines, please?" Master Roshi asked. "Swallow, what brings you here?" said the director. " I mean, Swallow! What brings you here?" Master Roshi asked.

"There's a girl who has malfunction her memories, Master Roshi, and could you bring Bulma out here?" asked Swallow.

"I'm sorry, Swallow, Bulma can't come outside because she's mad about something," Master Roshi said, adjusting his sunglasses. "Why?" asked Directions. "Just don't effing ask him why!" Geta-Blaze shouts, staring at Directions.

 **Kame House**

Krillin notice Geta-Blaze's voice. "Was that Geta-Blaze outside?" Krillin asked. "Krillin, be quiet! I can't hear what's happening on the TV!" said Yamcha.

 **Outside Kame House  
**  
"Well, Master Roshi, without the reason, we brought a friend instead," Swallow said. "Pornoctura, show yourself." Pornoctura appeared behind Goku.

"That's Master Roshi, is it? He looks pretty wise," said Pornoctura. "Heh-heh-heh! Look at that giant breasts you have, Porna!" Master Roshi laughed. "Her name is Pornoctura, and she is part of us," said Directions, grinning.

Master Roshi whispered at Swallow, "Swallow, if I promise you to bring Bulma out, I would dare you to pull Pornotura's top off to show her breasts." "What? There's no way I can't do that!" Swallow whispered.

"Just let Geta-Blaze cover her eyes while you and Directions pull her metal top down, she won't notice what's going on," whispered Master Roshi.

Swallow whispered to Directions and Geta-Blaze, "Directions, you'll pull Pornoctura's upper clothes for Master Roshi with me, and Geta-Blaze, cover Pornoctura's eyes."

"Oh, hell no!" Geta-Blaze shouted. "I'll be thinking about her nude body when that old pervert encourage me!" "Just do it! This would happen all at once," whispered Direction. Geta-Blaze starts stammering. "There is nothing to see here, Pornoctura, just think about your imagination now!" Geta-Blaze stuttered, covering Pornoctura's eyes with his hands as he sweat on his face.

"Here goes nothing!" shuddered Directions. Direction and Swallow pull Pornoctura's metal upper clothes down while Geta-Blaze and Direction shrieked and close their eyes or looking away. "My eyes is dazzling with a woman's chest!" Master Roshi hooted, laughing.

 **Kame House Living Room**

"What's Master Roshi is hooting about?" asked Krillin.

 **Outside Kame House**

"Ohohoho! You two can come in!" Master Roshi hooted, pointing at Swallow and Pornoctura. Direction quickly pull Pornoctura's upper clothes back up while Geta-Blaze removed his hands off of Pornoctura's eyes. "You pervert! Don't touch me!" Pornoctura shouted.

Her face turn cheeky red and her right hand turns into a heat slap as she slapped Swallow, Direction, and Geta-Blaze's face, but Geta-Blaze avoided getting slapped by Pornoctura. Swallow and Direction paused at Pornoctura while she pulled Swallow's ear.

"Easy with my ear!" howled Swallow. She pulled Swallow's ear to the Kame House. "Wait, my ear is not made of humans!" He pulls his ears as Pornoctura let go of Swallow's ear.

Master Roshi stared at Pornoctura's butt and touched it. "You have a huge butt too!" laughed Master Roshi. Pornoctura exclaimed and slapped Master Roshi's face. "What a woman!" tittered Master Roshi. "I can even feel the heat on my face, heh-heh."

"Close one..." Geta-Blaze huffed, turning bright red. Swallow kneeled down his knees and put his right hand on the back of his head and his other hand on his back as he turn bright red.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm glad that's over…" huffed Directions. "I'm sure hope Videl won't try to see me do embarrassing thing for Pornoctura and her perfect body."

"Yeah, Razor-Shot and I think of the same thing for our wife," Geta-Blaze huffed. "I for sure that woman won't hear me screaming like a woman." Swallow and Pornoctura went inside the Kame House with Master Roshi.

 **Inside Kame House**

"Swallow!" said Krillin. He stare at Pornoctura as he whistled, and then toward Swallow. "Oh, Swallow, who's that chick you made friend with?" "Huh? Chick?" Yamcha exclaimed.

Yamcha stare at Pornoctura, giving a wolf whistle. " _(Oh, she's so cute, yet curvy!)_ " "Her name is Pornoctura," said Swallow. Yamcha shakes Pornoctura's hand. "Hi, Pornoctura, I'm Yamcha! Can you tell me how old you are?" Yamcha asked, grinning. "You look like you're twenty." "Actually, I'm fifteen," said Pornoctura. "You use to be scared of girls."

Krillin and Yamcha's jaws are down and paused for a few seconds. "Krillin? Yamcha? What the heck is happening to you guys?" Swallow asked.

"Uh...nothing! That's okay! Even if she's still a kid, she is still cute, too, isn't that right, Oturan?" laughed Yamcha, touching Pornotura's shoulder. He squatted down toward Pornoctura's ear. "I'll regret you that you know I used to be afraid of girls."

"Yeah, I agree with Yamcha! I'm Krillin!" Krillin laughed nervously. Swallow gently grab Yamcha's arms to let go of Pornoctura. "I have question, is Bulma's somewhere inside? Pornoctura has an amnesia," asked Swallow. "She seems to lose her control from her armor and strength, and that's why one of her SIM cards is malfunction."

Bulma appeared running down the staircase. She was on her casual shirts, white shorts, and her lab coat (Don't forget, her hair is extremely short).

"Amnesia? Did someone said amnesia? I better practice before I take the examination test!" Bulma asked. "Examination test?" asked Krillin. "My other job is a doctor, silly," Bulma said. "Now who has an amnesia?"

"This chick does," said Krillin, pointing at Pornoctura. "Wow, maybe that's why you're acting so serious, Bulma!" Swallow laughed. "I'll flunk the examination test if you don't be quiet!" shouted Bulma. Swallow exclaimed in fear.

 **Outside Kame House**

Geta-Blaze and Directions was staring at the windows. "It looks like Bulma is acting like she is worried and in a hurry," Directions said. "Will you ever shut your mouth up, Directions? I can't hear them what they're saying!" shouted Geta-Blaze.

 **Inside Kame House**

"Directions, Geta-Blaze, come inside!" Swallow said.

 **Outside Kame House**

"Dad, is the door unlocked?" Directions asked.

 **Inside Kame House**

Yamcha opened the door for Directions and Geta-Blaze. "I got it!" said Yamcha. "Directions, Geta-Blaze! What a surprise! I knew it's you!" He start laughing. "Razor-Shot, what the hell is going on?" Geta-Blaze yelled.

Bulma stared at Geta-Blaze. "Veget...lines!" exclaimed Bulma. "Geta-Blaze!" the director said. "Geta-Blaze!" exclaimed Bulma. "We just had a talk," said Swallow. He whisper to Geta-Blaze, "Yamcha, Krillin, and Master Roshi are making the fuss out of Pornoctura who looks super hot as Bulma."

"All right, so the problem with the hottie who looks like me has been malfunction, then you, Swallow, and Directions came here for a reason?!" Bulma shouted, glaring at Geta-Blaze. "Calm down, Bulma, we only want to see what happened to Pornoctura's memories, and she is our friend. Geta-Blaze has more responsible for her," said Directions.

"Um, Pornoctura, right?" Bulma stuttered, trying to pronounced Pornoctura's name. " _(Kami, Pornoctura's name is strange, unlike my name…)_ " Pornoctura shook her head. "Do me a favor, Pornoctura, could you squat down so I can see your whole head?" Pornoctura sats down on the floor. "Why do you want me to to sit down?" asked Pornoctura.

Bulma touched Pornoctura's head. "Yow!" Bulma exclaimed. She blow her hand to cool down her burning hand. "What is it?" asked Krillin. "Her head is heating up!" Bulma exclaimed.

"She has a fever, isn't she?" asked Yamcha, raising his voice. "Yamcha, she's a half cyborg and half Saiyan," Krillin said. "Yeesh, that's a lot worse than the time I hit my head as a baby!" exclaimed Swallow.

"I have the solution for her!" Bulma said. "What is it, Bulma?" exclaimed Master Roshi. She pulls out the SIM card inside her pocket and give the new, refresh SIM card to Goku. "Goku, put this SIM card in your pocket," Bulma said. "The next day, give her that."

"What might happened if I give her the SIM card now?" asked Goku. "Give her a day to refresh, and give it to her by the next day," Bulma said.


End file.
